


Obsessed with a Dream

by YXxXxXY



Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [69]
Category: FFXV - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Reader, noctis/reader
Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [69]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804237
Kudos: 12





	Obsessed with a Dream

He knew. Six,  _ he knew _ . Knew that his feelings for you were dangerous. But he couldn’t make them stop. Didn’t  _ want _ to make them stop.

The way you made him feel with every laugh, every smile sent in his direction. How he melted when you wore that  _ one _ expression when you spoke with him. How his heart raced when you were near.

But you weren’t his, could never  _ be _ his. That’s why loving you was dangerous; why it was imperative that he stop chasing a dream.

You would never be his.


End file.
